Butterfly Kisses
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: AU. Shojo-Ai. Takes place during Daughters of Faith. Cyrah never wanted to reveal her feelings... at least until Zoe received her butterfly kisses... Oneshot!


Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX; from "Daughters of Faith"

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX; from "Daughters of Faith". Shojo-Ai (YAY!). Please R&R.

**Butterfly Kisses**

The digital numbers changed, the red glow illuminating its corner of room 206 of North Academy. Cyrah Ghaliya rolled over and felt her face burning at the sight of Zoe Izumiya asleep next to her.

The East Academy duelist had come to North Academy to visit for the weekend. Jesse Andersen, Cyrah's fiancé, was currently on a trip for the Chancellor.

Cyrah blinked her heterochromatic eyes a couple of times before sitting up, her bobcut dark violet hair framing her face, and her slightly pointed ears sticking out of them.

Zoe rolled in her sleep, her light blue hair turning white in the moonlight coming in through the window's gossamer curtains. Cyrah glanced at her deck, not surprised to see Mystical Elf on top. Zoe was even more beautiful than Mystical Elf, who she looked like.

During Cyrah's duels, she had become fiercely protective over that specific elf, and she had no idea why. Shortly after Anika's duel with Alicia, Cyrah and Zoe had to heal Alicia.

Her blush darkened as she remembered holding hands and staring into Zoe's raspberry pink orbs after Alicia had been healed. The only thing that had brought them out of the brief moment was Alicia calling to them.

Ever since then, Cyrah had started to take notice to Zoe's beauty.

Had taken notice to the way she felt around Zoe Izumiya.

She was her very best friend. The first person to ever really want to be friends with Cyrah from the moment they met on the ferry over a year ago. Zoe had gotten Cyrah to open up and experience life.

"'I watch you… fast asleep… all my fears… mean nothing…'" Cyrah whispered, quoting the song "Sanctuary" by Utada Hikaru.

Zoe made a small noise, smiling in her sleep, and she grabbed Cyrah's hand, lacing their fingers together. Cyrah's blush, if possible, became worse. She then blinked and started to lean closer.

"Zoe? A-Are you awake? Z-Zoe?"

Those glowing raspberry eyes opened, "What's wrong, Cyrah? Did you have a bad dream?"

Cyrah jolted, "N-No…"

Zoe sat up, not even noticing their fingers laced, and she brushed Cyrah's bangs out of her pretty light silver and light purple eyes. She gave Cyrah one of her enchanting smiles.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm here."

"I-I know, Zoe…"

Cyrah suddenly leaned her head on Zoe's shoulder. Zoe took her other arm and wrapped it around the half-elf. Cuddling up to her, Cyrah closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Zoe's heartbeat.

"Zoe…?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it wrong to love your best friend… in the other way?"

Zoe pressed her forehead against Cyrah's, "Never."

Cyrah partway opened her eyes and whispered, "I think I love you that way, Zoe…"

Silence…

And then a pair of warm lips fitting over her own.

Cyrah jumped slightly at the feeling of Zoe kissing her the way Jesse did. Only Zoe's lips were softer…

Feather-soft…

Just like Zoe's beautiful angel wings.

Cyrah responded to the kiss, pressing more firmly, and practically climbing into the taller girl's lap. Zoe giggled softly before pulling Cyrah closer by her waist. She raised her head up after a few seconds. Cyrah's face was pink and even cuter than Zoe had ever seen it.

Cyrah had always caught her eye.

"I love you too."

Cyrah gasped when Zoe dipped her head down, her tongue now prodding hers. Cyrah had only shared a romantic passionate kiss like this with Jesse…

Never had she even kissed a girl let alone kissed one like this…

But it felt so different and tender at the same time.

Moaning, Cyrah responded with more enthusiasm than Zoe had expected her too.

'_Shy as a butterfly with butterfly kisses…'_

"Ah- Zoe!"

Cyrah jumped at the feeling of Zoe parting and then lightly kissing her neck. Zoe's hand worked on moving the straps on Cyrah's tank top off of her shoulders. Cyrah jolted when Zoe suddenly started to nibble on the skin between her neck and shoulder. She gripped Zoe's hand at the feeling.

"Calm down, Cyrah…"

Zoe pulled back and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I promise not to hurt you."

"I-I know…"

Cyrah pressed her lips lightly to Zoe's in a butterfly kiss.

Zoe grabbed her wrist and entwined their other fingers together. Cyrah shifted to a laying position, Zoe crouching over her, and she granted the bluenette entrance.

Their tongues started to dance slowly and softly.

Tenderly.

Jesse had always been somewhat demanding with his kissing.

Zoe actually let Cyrah take control…

Zoe rested one of their laced hands overhead, the other laying idly at the side. Cyrah tilted her head a little to the side, wanting to taste even more of Zoe.

She tasted and smelled like raspberries.

Cyrah heard Zoe giggle when she brushed her tongue across the roof of her mouth. Stunned, Cyrah did it again, only to get the same response. Zoe pulled back giggling.

"That tickles, Cy."

"Sorry, Zo."

"It's alright."

"Zoe…"

"Yes?"

Cyrah looked to the side, "Do you really love me…?"

Zoe kissed her softly, "Yes."

"How long?"

"Have I loved you? Hm… the moment I met you…"

"Really?"

"Yes, Cyrah, I mean it."

Zoe smiled before rolling them on their sides. She pressed their foreheads together and closed her eyes, their fingers still laced, and she entwined their legs.

"I will always love you, my moon elf."

"And I you, my darling angel…"

Cyrah leaned in.

Her butterfly kisses leading to something more…

**The End**

A/N: …

(giggles happily)

I love yuri and shojo-ai…

Still slightly scared of yaoi but still love shonen-ai!

…

Zoe x Cyrah 4-Ever!

Review the cuteness!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
